The present invention relates to apparatus and/or process for driving a motor, and apparatus and/or process for controlling a power converter for driving an ac motor.
US 2002/0038732A1 (→U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,948 B2)(corresponding to JP 2002-118981 A ([0004]˜[0006], FIG. 1) and EP1195287A2) shows a vehicle equipped with a power supply system having a dc—dc converter for driving a motor with power from a fuel cell and a battery so as to improve the efficiency.